Moving Away
by gsrshipper9
Summary: Post LD DD. Sara can't stand the memories any longer. she thinks to get rid of them means to get ride of grissom. will gil let her leave? will he try to stop her or does he agree with her? GSR, Angst, Romance, Team Friendship
1. Goodbye

Moving Away

Chapter 1- Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I know, it is heart breaking, isn't it?

A/N: This is a short little story that I wanted to write. It is three or four chapters and I am planning on writing the second soon. Maybe tonight or tomorrow. Please review! Tell me if you like it or hate it.

Gil arrived at Sara's house an hour after shift. He knew something was wrong with her. She didn't talk to him all day and for weeks she has been acting strange towards everyone. Ever since Natalie she hasn't been the same. She hasn't been Sara. For five months she has been empty and nothing excited her anymore.

Three weeks ago he asked her to marry him. She seemed excited enough, but it wasn't how he pictured it. Her smile was missing something. They made love that night and afterward he watched her sleep and thought she would be back to herself soon. It hasn't happened yet.

He knocked on her door hesitantly. Maybe he wasn't supposed to chase her. Maybe the reason she didn't go home was so she could be alone. Her house hasn't been lived in for months. They kept it so the team wouldn't know about their relationship and when they found out, there was just no time to sell it. It was on the market now but hasn't sold yet.

She opened the door and stared at him for a while. Neither of them talked for what seemed like hours. "Gil…" she started but didn't finish. She walked back into the house and he followed her in. She sat down in a chair instead of the couch which meant she didn't want him sitting next to her. He sat across from her on the couch.

"Why didn't you come home?"

She pulled her legs up and tucked her knees under her chin. Her arms held her legs to her chest. "I couldn't."

"Why couldn't you?" She looked away to try and hide the tears that fell from her eyes against her will. Gil moved to crouch in front of her. His hand came up and brushed away the tears gently. "Sara, what's wrong?"

She stood and shrugged off his touch. He followed her into the kitchen. She was standing with her back to him, her hands on the counter bracing herself. "I can't take it."

He walked closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder and turned her around. "What can't you take? Me?"

"No," she wiped more tears off her face. "Her."

"Honey, I don't-"

"Her, Natalie." She clarified.

"She's gone, Sara. She'll never hurt you again." His hand came to brush away more tears but she forced it away.

"You're wrong. She's still hurting me." She sank to the floor with her back resting against the cabinets. "I can still see her. These memories- these nightmares won't go away."

He crouched down in front of her. "They'll go away. Give it time."

"I have given it time. They only get worse." She shook her head. "Everything reminds me of her, the house, the lab, the team…you."

He stood, tears forming in his eyes. He was causing so much pain in her, he hated himself. "We can get past this-"

"No, we can't." She stood and faced him. A frown on her face and new tears rolling past her eyes.

"Sara, no. We can work through this." She shook her head and opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off. "Honey, we can-"

"No, we can't. There is only one thing to do. I'm sorry but…I just can't take it anymore. I'm so sorry."

"Sara, Baby, don't leave me."

"I have to."

"No you don't. We can move, buy a new house-"

She shook her head, "no, we can't. I can't live with you anymore."

"Sara." Tears were pouring down both of their faces.

"I'm sorry." She started to walk to the door.

"You promised to be my wife!" he yelled through tears that now racked his body. He turned and followed her to the front door. He took her hands in his. "You promised to love me forever."

She took her hands from him. "You need to leave." She fought out between sobs.

"You promised!" he yelled.

"Get out." She looked to the floor.

"You promised," he began to beg, "you promised never to leave me." She didn't answer or look up. He walked to the door and opened it. "You promised." He said in a whisper.

"I'll be by tomorrow to pick up my things."

He nodded and closed the door behind him.

TBC

A/N: tell me what you think. It is angsty now but I promise it will get fluffy later. Now review so I know you like it!


	2. Decisions

Moving Away

Chapter 2- Decisions

A/N: here is the second chapter. Hope you like it. I got some really good reviews from the last chapter and hopefully it will continue with this one too. I want to finish this story so maybe tonight I will finish or tomorrow maybe. Only two or three chapters left.

(Three Weeks Later)

Gil walked into the lab three hours before shift started. Not that he went home anyway. He hasn't been home more than four times in the past three weeks. He can't stand to be in that empty house. He's been pulling triples and even sometimes sleeping on his couch in his office then telling Catherine it was an accident and that he would go home and sleep after the next shift.

He hasn't seen Sara since she packed her things and left him behind. He half expected her to call him so she could apologize; it never happened and didn't surprise him.

Gil got to his office and kept the lights off. He dropped his briefcase next to his desk unceremoniously. He went straight to his couch and laid down. He closed his eyes and threw his arm over his eyes and released a sigh. "Gil." He hadn't heard her come in.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What do you need, Catherine." He blinked against the lights then looked up at her standing before him.

She pulled a chair in front of him and sat down. "What is up with you?"

"I'm fine, Cath." He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"No you're not. You haven't slept in… god knows how long. You're exhausted you're not yourself, you're…depressed. What happened?"

"I'm not going into this with you, Cath." He stood to walk away.

She stood and blocked his escape. "Yes you are." She sat him down on the couch and she sat next to him on the couch. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way." He looked at the ground.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'm your friend and I want to help." He took a deep breath and swiped angrily at a tear. "Gil?"

"Sara broke up with me." He blurted out. He wiped away more tears as they fell. "She couldn't stand to be around me anymore. She said that whenever she saw me she saw Natalie. She couldn't to look at me."

"Gil, I'm sure that isn't the case." She put her hand on his shoulder.

"That's the truth. That is what she told me."

"It may be what she told you but that doesn't mean it is the truth."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Sure it does." She made him look at her. "She thinks that by forgetting everything that reminds her of Natalie then she will forget Natalie. She doesn't want to leave you but she thinks she has to so she can forget about what happened to her. It has nothing to do with you."

"She hasn't talked to me in three weeks."

"She is trying to forget you." Gil looked away form her sadly. "You know, I bet it has been as hard for her as it has for you."

Gil looked at her shocked. "I don't think so."

"I think so. She loves you." She smiled. "Go get her." He looked at her in disbelief. "Go tell her you're not leaving and she won't make you. Tell her you know what she is doing and that isn't the way to do it. She'll realize you're right."

"I can't."

"You can." She stood and took his hands to make him stand. "Do it now before I call her."

"Ok." Gil got up. He didn't sound as happy as he should.

"It'll work."

"I hope you're right. I can't stand to lose her again." He grabbed his jacket and left his office.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Sara sat on the floor in her living room surrounded by boxes. She hasn't left the house unless necessary and couldn't even start to unpack since she couldn't look at anything in the boxes without thinking of Gil. The thought of him would throw her over a cliff and her tears would turn to sobs, just like every time she thought of him.

There was a knock on the door and she was going to leave it but decided that it could be important and went to the door. "Hello?"

"Hi, I'm Sharon. I saw your house was for sale and I wanted to come see it."

"Oh, um…I don't know if I'm still selling. Sorry."

"Oh, that's fine. Sorry to waste your time." She started to leave.

"Wait." Sharon turned around. "Why don't you come take a look? I think selling this place would be good."

Sharon came into the house. "You're all packed up. What brought about the not moving? Thought you would miss it here to much?"

"No, just, afraid of what I would lose when I left."

"I understand. I'm actually here on business and they wanted to relocate me so I thought I would start looking."

"Great, where are you from."

"New York."

"So you like cities?"

"Love them."

"Well this is perfect then."

"Yes, this is the first place I have looked at."

"Let me show you around."

After half an hour of the tour they were seated in the living room on the couch. "This place is great."

"Thank you."

"I want to buy it."

"Excuse me?"

"I want to live here."

"That fast?"

"When I want something I really want it. How soon until I can move in. I'm not going to push you out of your home though. I know you still need to find a place to move to. Where are you planning to move to?"

"I don't actually know."

"If I'm being to forward tell me but, my sister is moving and no one has bought her place yet. It's a small home in Virginia. It is right by the water in a very small town called Burtons Shore. It is surrounded by wildlife and a wonderful place. Unless you were looking to stay in a city."

"No, I really want to get out of the cities. This place sounds great."

"It's on the internet if you want to check it out."

"Sure."

Sara pulled out her laptop and Sharon pulled up the house and the surrounding area. "It's not expensive if money is a problem."

"No, not a big problem."

They looked over the site for twenty minutes. "What do you think?"

"I think it's great. Is there a way I could talk to your sister?"

"Sure, I'll call her now."

"You don't have to call now."

"I don't mind."

She talked on the phone with Sharon's sister for fifteen minutes. "I'll take it." Sara said confidently.

"Well, you can move whenever you're ready. I'm not living there now but don't worry, I still pay to have it looked over."

"I'll call you when I decided that. Ok."

"Ok. Glad to see someone buy the house."

They said there goodbyes and Sara turned to Sharon. They talked for a while until they decided when the moving would take place.

"Thank you, Sharon."

"No, thank you."

"I'll talk to you later."

Sharon left and Sara was alone. She sat in the middle of her boxes and was now happy she didn't unpack yet.


	3. Can't Leave Without Me

Moving Away

Chapter 3- Can't Leave Without Me

A/N: Next chapter is up. Tell me what you think so far.

Gil knocked on Sara's door and felt a horrible feeling of déjà vu. Sara opened the door not expecting to see him there. "Gil…what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk."

"I don't think this is a good idea."  
"Please, humor me."

"Gil…"

"Ten minutes."

"Ok." She walked inside letting him know that she wanted him to follow. They took the same seat as they did three weeks ago and looked at each other. They could both sense the tension and could feel the tears ready to come. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Water, please." She stood to get it but he stood and held her wrists to stop her. "Wait, I need to say this now or I won't be able to say it at all." He took a deep breath. "I miss you. I love you, I can't live without you. I'm begging you, don't leave. Be my wife."

"Gil…" she closed her eyes against the oncoming tears. His hands came up to hold her face and wipe away the tears with his thumbs. He leaned his face down but stopped before touching her lips with his, letting her make the decision to kiss him.

She leaned in the half inch and kissed him gently. She brought her hands up to his face and lightly stroked his cheek. Her hands went back and tangled in his hair pulling him closer. One of his hands slid from her face to slide down her side and to her back, pulling her to him. She moaned when his tongue hit her lips begging for entry. She granted it and their tongues battled each other as the kiss deepened.

Sara stepped back and Gil let go of her. She walked away and he sat down on the couch. '_Shit, I screwed this up._' He thought to himself. She returned and handed him his glass of water and he smiled. "I don't want the water anymore." He said as he placed it on the coffee table in front of him and pulled Sara down onto his lap so she was straddling him.

She pushed him back so his head rested on the back of the couch and continued the kiss. His hands found her waist and pulled her as close to him as possible. Her hands tangled in his hair, kissing him as if her life depended on it.

He turned them and pushed her down on the couch so she lay beneath him. He pushed his body onto hers ever so lightly and moaned at the sensation. Gil moved from her mouth to her neck and found her sweet spot and started kissing. She moaned loudly as he bit her lightly.

He moved to the other side and she turned her head to let him have access. She saw the moving boxes and froze. "Gil."

"Hmm?" he asked against her neck.

"Wait, we can't do this." He kept kissing her neck. "Gil." She pushed against his chest and he reluctantly got off of her.

"Sara, I can't leave you."

"I'm moving in two weeks."

He got all the way off her and sat next to her on the couch. "You don't have to move."

"Yes, I do. I bought my house already."

"We can sell it."

"You don't understand, I can't stay here." She looked at Gil. "I think you should go."

They stood. "Sara, I'm not…" '_Damn it, just say it. I'm not leaving. Do what Catherine said. She won't make you leave. I'm not leaving you, Sara. I refuse to leave I love you!_' he nodded and without another word he left.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

The next day at work Gil couldn't concentrate. Sara had left him, again. He could feel his heart breaking in two and there was nothing he could do. He could go ask her to stay again, but she would make him leave and he would be hurting all over again.

Catherine entered his office. "So?"

"Don't ask, please, just don't ask." He begged her solemnly.

"Gil, what happ-"

"I said don't ask!" he stood and yelled at her in his loudest voice. She flinched. She never heard him yell like that. "Sorry." He sat back down. "It didn't turn out like I had hoped."

"She still loves you, Gil. Remember that."

"Sure." Catherine left his office.

Gil didn't get anything done for the next week and a half. He didn't sleep or eat. The thought of Sara moving was enough to stop his heart from beating. His work suffered, he suffered.

He was working on paperwork, the same paperwork that he has been working on for a week. He hasn't really been working on it more like staring at it and thinking about Sara. Gil didn't know he was crying until one of his tears fell and hit the paper her was 'reading'. He threw the paper onto his desk.

He was through with trying to work. His job meant nothing to him now that he had lost Sara. He marched down to Conrad Ecklie's office demanding a conference ASAP.

"Gil, don't be irrational."

"I know what I want."

"Ok."

"Thank you." They shook hands and Gil left his office.

After shift Catherine went to Gil's office to find it empty, not only of her friend but of everything that used to be in it. All of his personal effects gone. She quickly drove to his house but he wasn't there.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICCSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

He knocked on Sara's door hastily. She didn't answer. Finally he was done being polite. "Sara, open this door! I know you're here! I need to talk to you!"

"I don't want to see you!" she yelled through the closed door.

"Open this door before I bust it open!"

"I'd like to see you try!"  
He backed up a couple steps then rammed the door with his shoulder. "Fuck!" He shouted rubbing his shoulder.

Sara opened the door as he stood there in pain. "I didn't really want you to break it down."

"I needed to see you." He rubbed his shoulder some more.

"You probably broke your shoulder. Come on you talk, I'll get you some ice." He followed her into the house and into the kitchen. She put ice in a towel and put it on his shoulder making him wince.

"Ow." He pulled away from the pressure automatically.

"You deserve it. You were being a dumb ass." He took the ice from her and put it on his shoulder. He sighed. "What did you want to tell me?"

"I can't lose you again. I can't let you leave me."

"Gil, not this again. I already told you my reasons for leaving. Don't make this any harder than it has to be."

"Tell me one thing and I'll leave you alone, forever, if that is what you want."

"What?"

"Tell me you don't love me."

"Fine I-"

"And you have to mean it."

"Gil…I…I…" she walked out of the kitchen with fresh tears.

"Just tell me you hate me and you could never love me again and you are free to go." He walked to her. "Tell me 'I don't love you.' 'I hate you.' 'I could never love you again.' 'I have forgot why I fell in lo-"

"I can't!" she yelled stopping him mid sentence.

"Why not?"

"Because I still love you." She sat on the ground with her back leaning against the front of the couch.

He sat next to her and wiped away a tear. "So why do you want me to leave?"

"I told you."

"Sara, you're being crazy. By getting rid of me isn't going to get rid of Natalie."

"I don't know what else to do." He pulled her into a hug and she hid her head in the crook of his neck.

"Let me help you." His hand came up to rub her head gently.

She pulled back out of his hold. "I can't." She looked into his eyes.

"Why not?"  
"I'm moving. I'm still not going to stay here, I can't."

"Let me move with you."

"You can't just leave everything you have here."

"You're all I need." He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed the knuckles.

"What about you're job?"

"I quit."

"When? Why?"

"Today. I couldn't let you leave me." He hugged her close to his chest.

She turned her head and looked up at him. "What if I did tell you I didn't love you? Would you ask for your job back?"  
"No. I probably would have moved somewhere that didn't remind me of you, much like you were going to do." He kissed the top of her head. "There is no life without you."

"You'd really move with me?"

"Where are we going?"

"Virginia."

"I better start packing." He kissed her lips gently. "Marry me." He mumbled against her lips.

"Anytime, anywhere."

"Now." She pulled back.

"What?"

"Let's get married now. Here in Vegas."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

"Let's go." He pulled her up with her. "I love you." He kissed her.

"I love you, too. Now let's go get married."

END!

A/N: I told you it would end in fluff! You were warned. Tell me what you think. I want to do a sequel where the team finds out that they are missing and see their new house.

What do you think?


End file.
